yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 067
と | romaji = Shiti no Hikari to Kage | japanese translated = The Light and Shadows of the City | english = Riley's Reveal | japanese air date = August 2, 2015 | english air date = September 18, 2016 | german air date = October 22, 2016 | italian air date = May 25, 2016 | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Riley's Reveal", known as "The Light and Shadows of the City" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on August 2, 2015 and Nicktoons aired on September 18, 2016 and in Australia on October 19, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on January 17, 2017 Summary Yuya recalls the first Friendship Cup tie between Gong Strong and Crow Hogan. Both duelists understood each other's feelings, and touched the hearts of the spectators who had been arguing about Jack Atlas. Melissa Trail announces Crow as the winner of the tie. Crow walks towards his team who are grinning at his victory, while Commons spectators also praise the match and root for Crow. At a VIP room for Topsiders, Don Piero, sitting with two others, comments his praise on Gong's strategy which lacked Spell or Trap Cards. The man sat in the middle says he would have endorsed Gong if he were a Topsider, and the woman on the left feels shame that Gong won't be seen again at the tournament. Melissa concludes the tie with a gleeful recitation of the slogan: "City as one! We are friends!" Yuya, however, watching in his room, is worried for Gong and what happens to him next, because from what the High Council told Yuya, Gong no longer has the right to stay at their penthouses. He is worried that Gong might be escorted back to the Facility. Just as Yuya is lost in thought, the door in his room is unlocked and someone is entering. Yuya wonders if this means he's next to duel. Yuya panics; he thinks he hasn't found the solution to beating Jack yet. The person enters; it is Chojiro Tokumatsu. Yuya responds to his greeting with shock; Chojiro subsequently tells him to keep quiet. Yuya wonders how Chojiro was able to escape his room and unlock Yuya's; Chojiro recalls an old proverb, although he seems to forget the actual words to it. Yuya sweatdrops. Just then, a member of the hotel room service asks Chojiro to hurry up or he'll also be punished. Yuya notices that the hotel worker is holding a card, and is shocked that Chojiro bribed him with rare cards. Chojiro tells Yuya to keep quiet again, but Yuya wonders why, since they are under surveillance by the High Council anyway. Chojiro hears this and reacts with even greater shock, but concludes that it was the only way Yuya got to see him. The hotel worker, hearing this, becomes alarmed and tries to usher Chojiro out. Chojiro fights back with a few of his proverbs, and when asked by Yuya what he needed to say, he tells Yuya of a rumour. He clarifies that he heard a few people, not including the hotel worker he bribed, talking in front of his room. Those few people outed themselves as Commons workers, jealous of the treatment that the Friendship Cup participants were being given, especially fellow Commons such as Crow, Shinji and Chojiro. Chojiro overheard this and was about to attempt to bust his door open, only to overhear that those who lose at the Friendship Cup are taken to a place worse than prison, according to one. Rumor has it that they are taken deep underground into a waste-processing facility where they are forced to work. Yuya hears this with alarm. Chojiro claims that it's what he heard, but is still just a rumor. However, Chojiro says there may be truth to it, because he heard similar rumors while at the Facility; that those who attempt jailbreaks are sent there too. Recalling what Chojiro said while they were at the Facility, Yuya asks if that is really what Chojiro thinks. Chojiro believes so; saying that work would be forced on them until they collapse. That was what he meant when those workers were "never to return". Chojiro asks Yuya to think about why the waste facility exists; walking towards the window and looking at the Duel Palace and highway system, he says that New Domino City grew even bigger during the ten years he spent in confinement; it is now a City of ten million inhabitants, of which the Commons make up 99% of the population. The other hundred-thousand Topsiders live a life of luxury above the slums, and drop a large amount of waste down to Commons-inhabited areas (this is illustrated by a Topsider throwing an apple away after a single bite). Hence, the deep underground facility to handle the Topsiders' waste was built. Because the Topsiders refuse to clean up their own waste, they pass the dirty work to the Commons; the forced labor is a consequence of any crimes the Commons commit. Spreading his arms out, Chojiro says they are given this luxury treatment as Friendship Cup participants, but if they lose, they are sent underground, as if they're being sent from heaven to hell. Yuya suddenly asks to clarify if this means Gong is being sent to the waste-processing facility. Chojiro says it's most likely. Just then, Melissa announces the second Friendship Cup tie, between Shinji Weber and, as Melissa puts it, the youngest participant Riley Akaba. Yuya hears this with shock. Meanwhile, Sam unlocks Riley's room and prepares to escort him to the Duel Palace. Riley stands still with a body language expressing his fears. Just then, brother Declan appears behind Sam, alongside Moon Shadow. Declan comes into the room and holds out a hand, asking Riley to come with him. Riley, feeling even more scared, shakes his head. Declan becomes impatient and asks why Riley is resisting. Riley says he's not, so Declan tells his younger sibling to show what he can do. Riley, breathing heavily at this point, eventually has the courage to refuse. He rushes out of his room, surprising Sam. Sam tries to call out to Riley but Declan stops Sam from giving chase, saying that he will sort this out. Back at Yuya's room, Yuya is not pleased to hear that a young child will be riding a Duel Runner. Chojiro also thinks it isn't a good idea, which Yuya responds with "Definitely not!" and says that Riley, as a Youth-level duelist, never fought a proper Action Duel before. Chojiro isn't aware of the terms Yuya used to describe Riley, but shares Yuya's feelings about Riley's supposed participation. Yuya is especially worried about the outcome; if Riley loses, he'll be sent to the underground and forced to work. At this point, the hotel worker impatiently asks if he can bring Chojiro back or he'll be in trouble, but is suddenly barged aside by Riley, who hugs Yuya, forcing him to sit on his bed. Yuya wonders what happened to Riley, who is still clinging on to Yuya like a child unable to let go of his parents. Chojiro is puzzled at this development. Suddenly, Declan appears at the doorway of Yuya's room, shocking the hotel worker with his presence. As Declan moves forward to request for Riley, he sees that Yuya has put his head down and is placing his hands on Riley's shoulders to comfort him. Yuya asks Declan why he's making his younger sibling fight, reminding him of his age and being fully aware of Riley's unwillingness to participate. Yuya then embraces Riley's head and asks why Riley was even a Lancer in the first place. Yuya states his reason for joining the Lancers: to save Zuzu. He also states that Gong, Sylvio and Celina also had their own reasons for joining as well. At that point, Sam and Moon Shadow appear at the doorway to Yuya's room. Yuya says every one of the Lancers were willing to put themselves on the line in the battle against Duel Academy, but not Riley. Yuya does not think Riley chose to join, rather, Declan had him as an accompaniment. With demonstrable anger at this point, Yuya demands an answer from Declan, as to why he brought Riley. Sam is surprised at Yuya's resolve. Declan, after a brief moment of silence, decides to answer Yuya. Declan simply says that Riley needs more experience as a fighter in actual combat. Yuya protests, saying that Riley is still too young, but Declan is confident in Riley's capabilities nonetheless, claiming that he's on the same level as Yuya. Declan brushes off another of Yuya's complaints to answer why he had Riley join the Lancers: while it is true that Declan made him join, it is because Riley may be key to the battle against Duel Academy. Riley's eyes widen at the suggestion that he was forced to join. Yuya refuses to believe that a child can be key to their struggle against Duel Academy, and angrily dismisses Declan's answer of "You'll see". Both Sam and Chojiro are at a loss for words. But the other hotel worker bearing witness, plants the card he was bribed with, back on Chojiro, and desperately voices his own concerns about being caught, before storming out of the room. The card in question falls to the floor and is a "Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit". Meanwhile, Yuya voices his empathy towards Riley, knowing how scared he's been ever since he travelled alongside. He recalls the time Security cornered them. Even when Crow gave them refuge, Riley chose to spend his time alone. One of those days, Yuya was told by Riley, who was leaving Crow's place, that he was going to look for his brother; Yuya had to stop him, clarifying that he's not angry with Riley, rather that it's dangerous where they are, as Crow said. Yuya says this was how much Riley respected Declan, but is still angry at what Declan implied: that he is being treated as makeweight in a serious battle. Raising his voice, Yuya tells Declan that he won't let Riley anywhere near the track, or anything else that would send him underground to forced labor for the rest of his life, and he'll be the one to protect Riley, if his brother doesn't. .]] At this point, Declan addresses Riley directly, asking why he doesn't want to fight. He ignores Yuya's claim that Riley's afraid, and presses for a direct answer from Riley. After a while, Riley begins to speak up, mentioning Crow's friend, who he remembers treating him with confectionery. Yuya remembers as well, being a witness to Shinji's kindness back then. Declan responds with his understanding, knowing that Riley doesn't want to fight someone who showed him kindness. He tells Moon Shadow to enter the Friendship Cup in Riley's place. Moon Shadow complies, and vanishes. As Declan leaves after glaring at Riley, the latter feels a weird sensation. He closes his eyes, and then calls after his brother. Yuya has to give chase as well. He sees Riley tugging at Declan's legs and asking for forgiveness, promising that he will do as he asks. Declan says he's not mad at his sibling, rather, he praises him for being able to make his own decisions now. Yuya wonders what that means; Declan says the ablility to decide for oneself outside of a duel improves decision-making inside of a duel. Riley smiles at that statement, and holds hands with Declan as they leave together. Yuya's not done with his questions yet, he still doesn't know if Riley will be made to fight in the future. But they don't respond. Yuya tries to chase after them, but Chojiro stops him, reminding Yuya of his own words. Chojiro sees clearly that Riley gives "the boy with glasses" far more respect than Yuya, therefore can't lead him against his wishes. At this point, Sam interrupts, asking both of them to return to their rooms. Yuya glumly returns to his room. Just as he recalls everything that had transpired earlier, the door shuts behind him. Meanwhile, Declan is still leading Riley back somewhere, recalling the experiment he oversaw on Riley, alongside mother Henrietta, in which his mother concluded that Riley did not have his own will, or wishes, or goals in life, which the researchers believe is a form of self-defense, essential for surviving in a harsh environment. As a researcher removed a "Brain Control" card used to simulate the experiment, Declan asked where Riley came from; Henrietta said he came from a country mired in conflict for years, and had lost his family, which resulted in the loss of his own self-determination. Henrietta said Riley would make a perfect pawn for them, able to follow any orders without fail and exist for others alone. As Declan continues to lead Riley away, he wonders if his mother would disapprove of the self-determination that Riley had just gained. Riley begins to smile at him again. Melissa finally announces to the spectators, apologizing for the delay. She once again states the participants as Shinji Weber vs Riley Akaba, albeit with Moon Shadow's hologram shown behind the words "Riley Akaba". The producer behind Melissa appears to notice the change in participants that Melissa is still oblivious to. Only then does she notice the ninja-shaped hologram behind Riley's name. Melissa wonders if Riley suddenly became a ninja. She looks at the producer behind her, who has scribbled a note to show Melissa and is shaking his head. Melissa interprets this as Riley not being a ninja, and gets even more confused. As Yuya watches Melissa continue to express her confusion, he sees that Moon Shadow has taken Riley's place. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages